poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch’s Ghost is another Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film made by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. It will be a double feature with Tino's Adventures of Pokémon The Movie 2000. Plot Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530 Version Ben Ravencroft, a famous horror writer of whom Velma is a big fan, assists Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers), Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, The Sailor Scouts, Inspector Gadget, Penny, The Gadgetinis, The Human Mane 5, Twilight Sparkle (Human version), Tara Duncan, Cal, Sparrow, & The Mystery, Inc. gang in solving a case at a museum exposing disgruntled archaeologists Perkins and Griswald as the Babylonian zombies who wanted revenge on the curator for cutting their funding. Afterwards, Ben invites the gang to his home town of Oakhaven. But when they arrive at Oakhaven, they find that the town has been built up by Mayor Corey into a tourist attraction (which Ben remarks as a circus), complete with a replica of the town in the 17th century and a supposed ghost of a witch who haunts the town. While they're there Tino and his friends meets Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus. Mayor Corey and pharmacist Mr. McKnight explain that the ghost is of Sarah Ravencroft, a relative of Ben's, who was persecuted as a witch by the town in 1657. But Ben says that Sarah was actually a Wiccan who used natural herbs to heal people, and even has a diary of all her patients that Ben wants to find to prove her innocence. Kagome, Shippo, Doraemon, Noby, Alex, Jeri, Calmon, The Gadgetinis, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Ron, Rufus, Scooby and Shaggy find what appears to be a shoe buckle, and then go to a local diner for food, owned by the friendly Jack. Ben, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and many visitors stay out late and order to see the witch, but do not. But Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Alex, Jeri, The Gadgetinis, Fluttershy, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Ron, and Rufus are chased by the fireball throwing witch, and run into Ben and the gang returning home. The gang finds some broken branches at the scene, as well as a local all-female goth rock band named the "Hex Girls", composed of Luna, Dusk, and the beautiful Sally "Thorn" McKnight, who uses her young, natural beauty to entrance watchers while performing, including Fred who is attracted to her, much to Daphne's annoyance and humour. Then the gang split up; Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Inuyasha, Takato, Rika, Kenta, their digimon, Clover, Inspector Gadget, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Tara, Lita, Raye, and Kim follow the Hex Girls, Velma, Ben, Carver, Tish, Miroku, Sango, Kazu, his digimon, Sam, Britney, Penny, Pinkie Pie, Cal, and Amy explore an old barn, and Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Alex, Jeri, Suzie, Calmon, The Gadgetinis, Fluttershy, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Ron, and Rufus follow the Mayor. Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Inuyasha, Takato, Rika, Kenta, their digimon, Clover, Inspector Gadget, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Tara, Lita, Raye and Kim see Thorn doing some sort of ritual, and become convinced that the Hex Girls are actually witches. Velma and Ben find a cherry picking truck in the barn. Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Alex, Jeri, Suzie, Calmon, The Gadgetinis, Fluttershy, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Ron, and Rufus see Mayor Corey talking to and giving things to many of the townspeople. They then run into the witch again, who chases them towards Mayor Corey and into Velma and Ben. Velma then tells Mayor Corey that she has a plan to catch the witch. The Gang, Ben, and the Hex Girls meet in the woods. The witch appears and gives chase, but is captured by Daphne and Fred. The witch is revealed to be Mr. McKnight, who is Thorn's father. Velma then locates the truck in the trees. She explains that the truck lifted the witch and made her appear to fly, and also deduces that many townspeople were in on the trick, including Jack and the Mayor. Ben scolds the people involved for exploiting Sarah's good name for their benefit. Back at Ben's house, the gang apologize to the Hex Girls, and Thorn explains the ritual was just peppermints and cloves to sooth her vocal cords (it's not easy for her sing the stuff), and that she is actually 1/16th Wiccan on her mother's side. Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight then arrive to apologize to Ben for using his ancestor in their little publicity stunt. They explained that they had to use the witch to boost the towns economy because of lack of tourists. Also, the Mayor recalls that Ben once told him that supernatural phenomena always attracts people. They then say that they did find the head marker for Sarah's grave, but still don't know where the grave is located. Velma then remembers that the buckle Scooby found is that same one on Sarah's diary in a painting Ben has. The gang, Ben, The Hex Girls, McKnight, and the Mayor go to the spot where Scooby found the buckle. Scooby digs deeper, and discovers a chest. An excited Ben opens the chest to find not a diary, but a spellbook. He then explains to a horrified Mystery Inc. that Sarah was indeed a witch, and that he created the case at the museum in order to meet the gang so they could find the book for him. Ben also mentioned that he paid off the disgruntled archaeologists and the museum security guards in order to get close to Mystery Inc. Becoming evil with his new magical powers derived from the book, Ben captures Mr. McKnight, Mayor Corey, and the Hex Girls before resurrecting Sarah. When Sarah's ghost is conjured, she rejects Ben idea of ruling the world together, and instead wants to destroy it. Horrified and disillusioned by this, Ben attempts to imprison Sarah back in to book, but she says only a true Wiccan of purity can return her, then she traps Ben in a sphere. Velma then gets an idea. She frees the Hex Girls, and while Dusk and Luna try to release Mayor Corey and Mr. McKinght, Velma convinces Thorn to read the spell. Initially, she refuses, but then understands that she is the only one who can stop Sarah. Velma then sends Scooby and Shaggy to get the book. The gang tries to get the book many times, but Sarah keeps turning pumpkins, trees, and even a turkey into monsters to stop them. Eventually, the gang obtains the book, each throwing it to another person when they get captured, until it reaches Thorn. Thorn reads the spell, sending the witch back to the book from where she was released. But Sarah decides that she will not go back alone and grabs hold of Ben at the last second, and they get both sucked into the book. A burning branch falls on the book, disintegrating it (apparently forever trapping or killing the two villains). The gang then free the others, and the witch's monsters turn back to normal, except the turkey, which was Oakhaven's new "big" attraction. The film ends with the Hex Girls and the gang giving a concert to the townspeople and the tourists performing the song "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air" Frogadier55 Version After Ben Ravencroft, a famous horror writer of whom Velma Dinkley is a huge fan, assists her and the Mystery Gang in solving a case at a museum, he invites them to his hometown, Oakhaven, Massachusetts. When they arrive, they find the town converted into a tourist attraction by Mayor Corey, complete with 17th-century replicas and attractions based on the alleged ghost of Sarah Ravencroft, an ancestor of Ben's who was persecuted as a witch and executed by the Puritan townspeople in 1657. Ben disputes this, claiming Sarah to be a Wiccan who used natural herbs to heal people and reveals for years he has been searching for Sarah's medical journal to prove her innocence. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers are chased by a witch and run into Ben and the gang. They find broken tree branches at the scene and are drawn to an all-female gothic rock band, The Hex Girls, led by Sally "Thorn" McKnight. The gang then decides to split up; Fred and Daphne stay to watch the Hex Girls, Velma and Ben go explore an old barn and Shaggy and Scooby follow the Mayor. Fred and Daphne see Thorn doing some sort of ritual and are convinced the Hex Girls are witches. Velma and Ben find a cherry picker truck in the barn. Scooby and Shaggy follow Corey, until they encounter the witch and flee to the gang. The gang, the Hex Girls and Ben meet in the woods. The witch appears and gives chase, but is captured by Velma. The witch is revealed to be Mr. McKnight, who is Thorn's father. Velma locates the truck and explains that the truck's arm made the witch appear to fly, with the townspeople jointly involved. Ben scolds everyone involved for exploiting Sarah's good name. Back at Ben's house, Fred and Daphne apologize to the Hex Girls and Thorn explains the "ritual" was for soothing her vocal cords and that she is actually descended from Wiccans. Corey and Mr. McKnight arrive to apologize to Ben for using his ancestor in their publicity stunt, explaining the witch was to boost the town's failing tourist economy and that they found inspiration from digging up the head marker for Sarah's grave; they kept it secret just not to upset Ben. It is then recalled that Scooby found what appeared to be a shoe buckle earlier, which was actually from Sarah's diary. Everyone goes to the buckle's location, where Scooby discovers the buried book, which is actually a spell book. Ben reveals that Sarah was indeed a witch, who wielded her terrible and evil magic against many people before the Wiccans used their powers with nature to imprison her within her own spell book. He created the mystery at the museum and engineered the encounters with the gang, as he knew they could lead him to the book. After taking the book from Ben, the gang attempts to flee in the Mystery Machine, but Ben (with his newly acquired powers) renders the Mystery Machine useless by damaging its tires. Ben takes back the book and finally summons Sarah. However, he soon discovers that she has no loyalty to him and her ambitions are to destroy the world, rather than rule it alongside him. Disillusioned, Ben attempts to imprison Sarah, but she tells him that only a Wiccan can defeat her, and imprisons Ben in a magical sphere. The gang launches an attempt to get the book while Sarah begins to turn pumpkins, trees, and a turkey into monsters in order to stop them. Daphne and Velma free the Hex Girls and Velma convinces Thorn to use her inherited Wiccan power to read the spell to banish Sarah into her imprisonment. However, Sarah manages to pull Ben in to make him suffer her fate with her, and they are both imprisoned inside the book. A burning branch falls onto the book, destroying it, ensuring that the Ravencrofts can never return. All of the monsters that Sarah had created have also returned to normal. The gang and townsfolk celebrate their deliverance with a concert from the Hex Girls with Scooby Doo and the gang (and the still-gigantic turkey) joining in on the performance. Trivia * The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers), Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, The Sailor Scouts, Inspector Gadget, Penny, The Gadgetinis, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, The Human Mane 5, Twilight Sparkle (Human version), Sam, Alex, Clover, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sunset Shimmer, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Ranamon, Lucemon, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, Dr. Drakken, Shego and Grizzle guest stars in this film. * Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Eddie, Olivia, Spring, Tommy, Gregory, Sleepy, Genki, Tiger of the Wind, Mochi, Holly, Hare, Suezo, Golem, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Count Geoffrey, Megan (Lego Friends) and Foop will be guest star in Frogadier55's version. * Lita (Sailor Jupiter) has fallen in love with Shaggy Rogers since ''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island'', and then became his girlfriend in the end of this film. * Sam and Thorn were both voiced by Jennifer Hale. * Zordon was mentioned by Human Rainbow Dash in this film. Cast *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie *Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi *Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha *Jillian Michaels as Shippo *Kirby Morrow as Miroku *Kelly Sheridan as Sango *Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan *Kelly Metzger as Sparrow *Matt Hill as Cal *Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki *Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa *Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong *Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong, Ranamon *Michelle Ruff as Lopmon *Mona Marshall as Terriermon, Lucemon *Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka *Mari Devon as Renamon *Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou *Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda *Richard Cansino as Guardromon *Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon *Brianne Siddall as Calumon *Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama *Lex Lang as Cyberdramon *Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget/Fidget and Digit *Tegan Moss as Penny *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Jennifer Hale as Samantha, Sally "Thorn" McKnight *Katie Griffin as Alexandra *Andrea Baker as Clover *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Stephanie Morganstern as Mina/Sailor Venus * Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers * Frank Welker as Fred Jones * Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne Blake * B.J. Ward as Velma Dinkley * Tim Curry as Ben Ravencroft * Neil Ross as Mayor Corey * Jane Wiedlin as Dusk * Bob Joles as Jack * Kimberly Brooks as Luna * Tress MacNeille as Sarah Ravencroft * Peter Renaday as Mr. McKnight * Rebecca Shoichet as Evil Sunset Shimmer * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Chantal Strand as Diamond Tiara * Shannon Chan-Kent as Silver Spoon * Mark Oliver as Grizzle * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken * Nicole Sullivan as Shego Transcript *Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost/Transcript *Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost/Transcript (Frogadier55's Version) Links Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530 Version * Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wgNH_NRFynhWDmPi1VtGxueYkfhghG7I/view * Part 2: * Part 3: * Part 4: * Part 5: * Part 6: * Part 7: * Double Feature: Frogadier55 Verison: *Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FQOL7yLTR1uoPCplD64vTEHnn5vFakYa/view *Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QTOPrKiCOJFr29YpHBGKvZ6ZMEkf3Xrf/view *Part 3: *Part 4: *Part 5: *Part 6: *Part 7: Category:Sonic879 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Punkasaurus0530